dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Kami (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion Saga" |Race=Namekian |Gender= |Date of birth = Age 461 (Nameless Namekian separates into Kami and King Piccolo) |Date of death = November 3, Age 762 (revived on December 24, Age &62) May 12, Age 767 (revived on Age 797) |Status= Alive |Address=Future Kami's Lookout |Occupation= Guardian of Earth |Allegiance= GO Martial Arts School |Classification= |Affiliations= Kami (main timeline counterpart) Future King Piccolo (evil counterpart) Future Piccolo (evil counterpart's son) Future Goku (student/business partner) Original Future Goten (student) Future Dende (permanent fusee) Future Moori (permanent fusee) Inhabitants of Future New Namek (permanent fusees) }} Future Kami is alternate timeline counterpart of Kami Appearance Future Kami is an aged Namekian. He dark green robe with a dark red collar, and a "GO" symbol on the centre. Personality Future Kami is much like his present, but is less isolated and now is willing to interact with the rest of the world. Biography Future Kami after being revived leaves in harmony of the Lookout until Future Goku announces his decision to open a dojo in Age 810 and offers to help train the noobies. When Chronoa was rescued and told the others about Conton City; he offered his help to train anyone willing to help. Powers As he was among the ones revived by Face; he was also subjected to the wished granted to increase his power to be compatible to Vegeta's Complete Super Saiyan Blue during the Cell-X Saga. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing **Landing Mines - Future Kami drops a portion of his ki to create landmines. *Godly ki sense *Afterimage Technique *Energy Cannon *Explosive Wave *Explosive God Wave **Hyper Explosive God Wave - Future Kami's version of the Hyper Explosive Demon Wave **Explosive God Disk - Future Kami places hand by his side changing a small energy sphere that soon flattens into an energy disc and launches it his enemy, and causing anything it slices to explode immediately as the energy disc continues to chase the target. *Magic Materialization *Instantaneous Movement *Namekian Fusion *Kami-iu-īe (神言ういいえ) - An energy punch that nullifies the flight ability of any opponent. *Explosive God Fist - A Supersonic Punch used to cause more damages by using Supersonic Speeds. Forms Namekian Master The Namekian Master state is the formed obtain after being absorbed and imbued with energy by the Namekian Talisman. Similar to Mage Transformation and Super Saiyan's Grimoire; it's a talisman that only Namekian can used or observe. In this state; Future Kami returns to his youthful appearance as he gains a crown-like piece on his head similar to the Brainwashed Device on Dende, and his cape becomes red. Red-Eyed Form After utilising the energy acquired from the Namekians he assimilated; he is able to access this form and substantially more powerful than Future Piccolo due to his Master state. He is able to withstand a battle with Giant Demon God Dark Fusion Gravy. Red-Eyed-Namekian Master The combined power of his two forms and is more than enough to compete with Shroom's Giant Demon God Dark Fusion form. Red-Eyed Namekian Master (Giant) Combination of the Great Namekian State and Red-Eyed Namekian Master State. Raw Power Wanting to be more of an assistance in the fight against Gravoom - he managed to obtain the Limit Removal form, and the whites his eyes become red while his pupils become normal and red lines appears on from his eyes to be parallel with his jawline. Raw Power Namekian Master Combination of Raw Power and Namekian Master State Fusions Inhabitants of Future New Namek Future Kami used his abilities to assimilate the population of Future New Namek in order to increase his power to a level equal to Saonel and Pirina's level. Denkamiccolorine Denkamiccolorine is the Five-Way EX-Fusion of Future Kami, Cell's Future Dende, Dende from Age 950, Cell's Future Piccolo, and Tambourine. Category:Namekians Category:Gods Category:Guardians Category:Future Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Marital Arts Teacher